Faster than a Kiss remake
by n1nA
Summary: An inspired story. The Professor died due a lab explosion, even though the girls are Townsville's heroines, they have school, and not enough time to have a proper job. The boys enter their lives, with steady part-time jobs and a house provided by Mojo. How will they survive if the girls can't stand them? (Mostly BC and Butch) *All 16*
1. Prologue

**Kay so... First PPG fanfic!  
Finally!  
I've been planning on posting a PPG fanfic for so long!  
This is a fanfic from a manga to a cartoon [woah, not anime (there's a difference!) and split to three]  
Has any of you lovely readers read 'Faster than a Kiss'? No? Then read it! It's funny! **

* * *

**Prologue**

The Powerpuff Girls are fighting a monster, as usual.

At least twenty feet high with black scales, long, thick talons, and red scales going down its back to the tip of its tail. The monster's swatting at the girls like they were measly little flies, none of its claws – hand, whatever it's called for a monster – making contact. It raised its arm for another hit…

"Buttercup! Now!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup flew at supersonic speed towards the monster's side making contact. The monster slid a few feet and gave a mighty roar. "Come on, girls! I think we should give this monster a little sonic party!" she ordered.

All three girls took a deep breath and yelled their Sonic Scream. Glass shattered and the earth rumbled at the intensity of the girl's screams.

The monster covered its ears to at least drown out the screeching that the girls were delivering to no avail.

Blossom gave Buttercup another signal to attack the monster. Buttercup stopped screaming and flew towards the monster once again. With the lessened intensity of the screams the monster saw Buttercup coming and swatted her with its arm. She connected to the ground with so much force that it created a crater.

Both Blossom and Bubbles stopped to only suck in a bigger breath and screamed louder towards the monster. Buttercup took that chance to fly towards the monster and punched it on the gut, then to the side of its face and it fell. Buttercup flew towards the tail.

Blossom and Bubbles stopped and rushed towards the tip of the monster's tail along with Buttercup and the three girls flew upwards, monster in tow, and spun it.

Faster and faster and let go. The monster sailed all the way from Townsville back to Monster Island.

The girls floated back down to the ground and quickly gave each other a hug.

Buttercup smirked, "Well, that was fun. Especially when I did most of the work."

Blossom put her hands on her hips, offended, "Please! If it wasn't for my precise timing you wouldn't even know when to attack!"

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Uh-huh. Then why didn't you just attack when 'the timing was impeccable?' Face it Leader Girl, _I_ did most of the work."

Blossom huffed and the two of them started to bicker, again. Bubbles was used to the bickering, though, and just took a breath and yelled, "Stop! It!" Both sisters stop to look at her, hands on her hips and an irritated expression on her face. "Can't we agree that you two did equal work and get on with it? Honestly, this is getting old."

Blossom and Buttercup glared at each other but didn't say anymore. Blossom sighed and rubbed her temples, "Let's just head home."

"Whatever." Buttercup grumbled and flew first, with Blossom and Bubbles not far behind.

The three girls are only a few feet away when they heard an explosion and saw smoke coming out of their two-story home.

The girls' eyes widened, "Professor!" all three of them shouted, worry ebbed on their voices and expression.

They quickly went inside and straight to the basement door to see the lab in smokes. Soot and other very small material are floating in the air, plus the thick dark smoke, that even with supervision the three girls are having trouble locating their father.

They yelled for him. No answer.

The girls' calls becoming more desperate for every time they called for their father, and every time, there were no answer.

Buttercup saw a lab table engulfed in flames, thinking that it may be the source of the smoke, quickly called Blossom over. Blossom quickly ran to her side and immediately used her ice breath to counter the flames.

They disappeared a few seconds later and the air was clearing up. As soon as the smoke was clear, Bubbles screamed. Buttercup and Blossom were quick to go to her side and Blossom also screamed, while Buttercup only averted her eyes. Bubbles is on the ground, tears streaming down her face, Blossom quickly went over and gave her a hug, crying herself.

Buttercup walked over to the bloody body of Professor Utonium, the opposite side of the used-to-be burning table. Buttercup checked for a pulse or any indication that he may still be alive… there were none.

Glass was protruding on what looks like spots for major organs. There were blood on the floor, on his head, arms… anywhere really.

Buttercup only kneeled. Hand over her father's hand, head down, willing herself not to cry, but failing miserably. She felt something on her shoulders to see her sisters behind her, eyes red, tears falling. They all kneeled together beside the body of their now deceased father.

Police sirens were heard and also ambulance sirens. Not too long did the paramedics came in, a stretcher already pulled out to put the professor's body on. They gently lifted the body and put it on the stretcher.

A police woman approached the girls and helped them to stand, saying comforting words to help ease the girls. They all walked outside to see them zipping the professor into a body bag.

"Wait!" everyone turned to see Bubbles running towards Professor Utonium. The zipper was at the base of his neck, enough for Bubbles to give her father one last hug. She sniffed and walked back to her sisters, which quickly enveloped her into a hug.

They watched as the stretcher went in the ambulance and they can't do anything but watch.

When the paramedics and the police men were out of sight, the girls went inside and back down to the lab. They went straight towards the slightly burned picture frame of the girls with the professor when they were first created. Buttercup took the picture frame to reveal a safe behind it with an electronic five number lock.

Blossom quickly put the code in, '_5-5-1-0-4._' The screen turned green and Blossom twisted the lock to reveal a bunch of letters and checks, and a little wad of money. The professor told them the code when the girls turned thirteen, thinking that adding a '_-teen_' in their ages makes them old enough to know the code of the vault.

The girls assumed that only money is in the vault, but apparently not. Blossom took a handful of notes, Buttercup did the same, while Bubbles took the money. They closed the vault and headed to the main floor, Buttercup still holding the picture frame.

They put the notes on the living room table and went up to their shared bed room and lay down on their beds.

* * *

**Awwww :'(( Poor Girls!  
Can you guess why the code is 5-5-10-4?  
It's connected to the girls  
If any of you figured it out, koodos! Maybe a shot out... hehe**

**OC's are needed...!  
R&R!**


	2. Before the FWAK XD

**Ooooh~! Chapter 1~  
What will happen~  
Ooooh~!  
And how come no one's guessing the meaning of 5-5-10-4? T^T  
Oh well, I'm just writing this for fun anyway *insert big grin here*  
One guessed but it was wrong (no offense to Lys Dis ^V^)**

**The next chapter will be another time skip like this one and that's when the Faster with a Kiss manga will start...  
****Oc's needed!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been months since the professor's death and the girls have more problems than they thought they would have, for example, they are close to running out of money.

Due to the girls protecting the city, and the fact that they are still in high school, they don't have time for a job, even a part-time job.

"Ugh!" Blossom groaned. She's on the couch, head on her hands, thinking of what to do. She's wearing a white cardigan over a spaghetti strapped, plain, bubblegum pink tank, a rose colored skirt that reaches mid-thigh, and pink flats.

Buttercup went over and sat beside her, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to see if there's anything good to watch. "How's things, Leader Girl?" she asked, not averting her gaze from the television. Her look is more of a rocker chic look. A grey V-neck long sleeve which she pulls up, black skinnies with a chain connected from one belt loop to another, and knee-high black combat boots. Several spiked bracelets on both her wrists, and black skull necklace.

Blossom groaned again and sat back, "_Things _are not going well, Buttercup. Were almost out of money and we're all busy enough that we don't have _time _for a part time job."

Buttercup finally found a decent show and put the remote back on the coffee table, "I told you, just ask Mayor for payment for all the butt-kicking we do for this city."

"And I told you that we can't do that. Do you know how much damage we cause _while _protecting the people of Townsville?" Buttercup was about to answer but Blossom interrupted her, "A _lot, _Buttercup. And the city can't afford to lose any more money due to the repairs."

"Fine, fine. So what should we do then?"

Blossom has nothing to say. For once in her life she doesn't know what to do. She looked at the clock, grabbed her backpack, and stood up.

"What's up?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom grabbed Buttercup's bag and tossed at her. "School." She looked up and yelled, "Bubbles! Come on! Time for school!"

"Coming!" she yelled back. A light blue streak came from the stairs then right beside Buttercup to reveal a smiling Bubbles wearing a plain, off-the-shoulder sky blue top with a peek-a-boo sleeve design, navy jeans, and light blue flats. Several bracelets making '_clink-clink_' sounds as she walked.

All three girls finished preparing for school at eight o'clock sharp, even Buttercup. Lunch prepared, appropriate clothing - not that they wear anything indecent - and all homework plus writing utensils present in their bags.

Buttercup stood up and walked towards the door, Blossom and Bubbles following. "You were reading his letters again, weren't you?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

Bubbles blushed and looked down, "Yeah. It's the only thing that makes me feel that the professor's still here, you know."

Blossom put an arm around Bubbles' shoulder, "We know, Bubbles, but we all need to let go. The past's the past. In those letters he told us to move on and that's exactly what we should do. He's still with us, you know, in spirit."

Bubbles giggled, a tear running down her cheeks.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, jumped off the ground, and flew all the way to school, her sisters not far from her.

She landed at the school's parking lot and Blossom and Bubbles landed right beside her.

The sound of motorcycles sounded right behind them, they turned around to see not one, but three motorcycles heading straight towards them. They jumped out of the way just in time.

A dark green, red, and dark blue motorcycle parked on their designated spot. They all got off of their bikes and took off their helmets.

The one on the dark green and black motorcycle has spiky black hair, forest green eyes, black leather jacket over a black muscle shirt and black jeans.

Buttercup gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

The one on the blood red and black motorcycle was next. He has long orange hair that he keeps on a low ponytail, blood red eyes and his signature hat put on backwards with some of his bangs sticking out. He's wearing a red hoodie, black baggy jeans, and red converse.

Blossom glares at him, seething. Steam practically coming out of her ears.

The last one that was on the dark blue and black motorcycle has ocean blue eyes, blonde hair that reaches the nape of his neck, a dark blue plaid button up shirt that's open to reveal a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and blue sneakers.

Bubbles just stared at him, not with hate like her sisters, just annoyed that he almost ran her over.

All three of them put their helmets between the handles of their bikes, knowing that nobody's stupid enough to steal from them.

"What the fuck's the matter with you, asshole!?" Buttercup yelled at the spiky haired boy.

He smirked, "What? Little miss Powderpuff can't handle a little bump in the rump?" he mocked.

Buttercup stomped over and grabbed him by the collar, "How about I just kick you right in the balls, bitch?" she threatened.

His hands twitched and his smirk turned to a full out grin, "Ooh... colorful words Butterbutt." He glanced at Blossom, "And I'm surprised that Red over there didn't call you out yet."

Blossom put her hands on her hips, clearly not amused with either of them, "It's _Blossom_, Butch." She glanced at Buttercup, "And Buttercup, please, watch your language." She glanced at Brick to see him smirking at her and she just glared right back, "And let's go, the bell's about to ring." She turned around and started walking towards the school, Bubbles following.

Buttercup let go of Butch rather harshly with a disgusted noise and started following her sisters.

"Good morning to you too, Pinky!" Brick yelled. Blossom turned back to glare at him, he only smirked more.

Once the girls were out of sight Brick hit Butch upside the head. Butch clutched his head and looked at Brick confused, "What the fuck, man?"

Brick only gave him glance, arms crossed, "Do you _really _have to provoke Pinky's sister like that? It's too goddamn early in the morning for this."

Butch only grinned at his brother, "Duh! Didn't we come here to be _normal _or something like that shit?" Brick only stared at him waiting for him to get to the point. "And what's more normal than irritating some hot chicks?"

Brick and Boomer chocked on their own spit and they looked at him like he was insane, well, more than usual. "What!?" they yelled.

Butch only looked at them confused, "What?"

Brick got in his face, "There is absolutely no _thinking_, or _saying_ that those bitches are hot! They're the enemy and I don't care whatever motherfucking truce we had, that shit ain't happening!"

Butch only held up his hands, "Dude, chill. I'm not falling for the queen of bitches, I'm just saying the obvious, and Boomer's practically drooling over the blonde chick."

Boomer's eyes widen, surprised, "What!?"

Brick opened his mouth to retort when the bell rang. He closed his mouth, grabbed his bag from his bike, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the school. Butch and Boomer looked at each other and shrugged, got their bags and followed their leader.

The morning came and went and it's now lunchtime.

The girls didn't buy from the cafeteria like they used to. They stopped when they realized that they don't have as much money as they did. So now they just eat outside at the school's field under a huge willow tree.

Students are also outside, either eating or playing any game that they could think of.

They've been outside for at least fifteen minutes when something caught Buttercup's attention. A guy, who looked really pissed, bumped a girl's shoulder rather harshly. Normally if it was just that then she wouldn't get involved, but when the guy yelled, 'Move it, you fat pig!', is what sent her flying towards him and knocked his head on the wall, not too hard, but enough to leave at least one or two cracks.

Buttercup held the guy's head at arm's length, clearly pissed, though she kept her poker face, "_You _move it. You don't call a girl 'fat', dumbass!" she growled.

The moment she let go, the guy ran, face pale, until he bumped into an all black, leather wearing student, "You're in my way, fre-!" the guy's face became even more pale when he saw that he actually bumped into Butch. Though he's all smiles, the vein that's shown by his temples and his twitching eye says otherwise.

The guy only ran faster, away from the pissed super powered teens.

Buttercup flew back towards her sisters and resumed eating her pre-made lunch, which consists of at least two burgers. Blossom has an egg sandwich, while Bubbles has macaroni salad.

The sudden shadow the blocked all of the three girl's sun made them look up at the grinning Butch floating at least ten feet above them. Both Blossom and Bubbles _knew _why he was there but Buttercup is switching between all-round ignoring him or giving him a deadly glare, knowing full well of what he wants, and she would _not _give him that satisfaction.

He zoomed down and took Buttercup's other burger and zoomed back inside the school in a flash of forest green. Buttercup, surprisingly, only sat there and didn't do anything. She expected Butch to steal the other one - he steals some part of her lunch everyday so this time she's ready - and in-between the buns are salad dressing, mustard, hot chili peppers, liver spread, peanut butter, and cold butter, the whole thing wrapped in aluminum foil.

She silently counted in her head, smirking, of how long it would take for him to eat the vile burger that she made specially just for him.

* * *

Butch zoomed back towards the cafeteria, laughing at nothing in particular, and sat with his brothers. It's a round table that holds three people, six the most.

Boomer gave him a confused look while Brick only stared at him, already waiting for an enraged Buttercup to smash through the cafeteria doors out for blood, Butch's to be exact.

Both Boomer and Brick already finished their lunches but are still too lazy to stand and throw away their trash. They just pushed it on the middle of the table.

Brick propped one of his elbows on the table and his head on his hand and asked, "So what's her lunch today?"

Butch waved the foil packed lunch in the air, "A burger."

Boomer's eyes lit up, "Can I have it?" he asked.

Butch pulled the burger back, "Hell, no. Get your own." Boomer frowned, crossing his arms.

Butch opened the foil, and without looking at the contents, took a huge bite out of the vile burger, half of it gone.

He chewed at least two times when his eyes grew as large as saucers and his face turned red. He spit the burger he's eaten on the ground beside him, not caring about the poor boy that slipped and fell from the mush at the floor.

Butch wiped his mouth clearly pissed, "What the _fuck _is this _shit_!" he yelled. He saw Boomer's water bottle and grabbed it, which earned him an outraged 'Hey!', and drowned the whole thing. Not satisfied with the result, Butch reached for Brick's but only caught air. He looked up to see a smirking Brick and he glared at him. "What the fuck, man!? Give me that water!" he yelled.

"Why? Butchy's wittle Buttercwup didn't cook him a vewy dewicious wunch today?" Brick mocked, batting his eyes and holding his hands together like a girl. Both him and Boomer burst out laughing, high-fiving each other.

Butch frantically looked around and saw a table of water from unsuspecting teenagers. He took all of them in a flash of green and laid it on their table in front of him and drank at least half of them when Brick nudged him with his foot across the table to three girls sauntering over to them, the one in the middle clearly looking pleased and amused.

Brick and Blossom glared at each other, but other than that, neither did anything else. Boomer offered Bubbles his seat, but she refused. Buttercup stopped when she was beside Butch, hands on her hips, lips smirking, and eyes glinting pride.

"So," she started, Butch stood up and is glaring daggers at Buttercup, "like your lunch, Butchy boy?" she taunted.

Butch held the foiled burger and brought it in between their bodies, "What kind of shit did you put in this fucking burger!?" he asked.

Buttercup covered her nose, the smell of salad dressing and mustard invading her nose, "Sheesh, man, get some mint. Or drown yourself in mouthwash, 'cuz your breathe reeks!" she said, moving her hands back and forth to lessen the smell.

Butch glared at her, more menacingly than before, and grabbed her by the shirt front. Buttercup only stood there, smirking, challenging him with her eyes to make the first move. Butch's other hand twitched at his side.

Brick saw Butch's hand twitch and, not wanting to cause a scene, says with a cool, calm tone, but can still be considered an order, "Don't!"

Butch let go of Buttercup rather harshly and stomped away.

Buttercup only sat at his seat, laughing hard. Brick smirked, picked half of the burger that Butch threw at the table and studied the contents. "What's in this?" he asked Buttercup.

Buttercup smiled at him, leaned over, and motioned for both Brick and Boomer to lean forwards as well, "You guys wanna know?"

Both boys nodded.

"You _really_ want to know?" she asked again.

"Yeah." They said.

"You really _really _wanna kn-"

"Yes!" They both yelled. Blossom and Bubbles also leaned over a bit, also confused at what she put.

Buttercup leaned back and crossed her arms, smirking, "Let's see... There was mustard, peanut butter, cold butter, hot chili peppers, salad dressing, and..." she paused for dramatic effect, "... liver spread."

The four teens all have different effects about the combination of ingredients Buttercup decided on: Bubble's face was green, completely disgusted and doesn't even want to know what the burger would taste like; Blossom looked repulsed, and; Brick and Boomer are laughing their asses off.

"O-Oh. M-Man! T-Tha-That's. G-Genious!" Brick sputtered in between laughs.

"Yo-You. Sh-Should've seen. His-His. F-Face!" Boomer also said, in-between laughs.

Blossom looked at Buttercup, repulsion still seen on her face, "Buttercup, why?"

Buttercup looked at her confused, "Why what?"

"Why would you put that in the burger?"

"Duh. To teach him a lesson. He shouldn't steal from me in the first place."

Bubbles piped in, still a little green, "Can't you just talk to him like a normal person?" she asked.

Buttercup, Brick, and Boomer only laughed, "Please! The only day when Butch could be 'talked to' is when hell freezes over." Boomer said.

"Or when the sun starts revolving around the earth." Brick said.

"_Or _when Blossom starts being stupid." Buttercup said.

Blossom put her hands on her hips, "Hey!"

Buttercup only put up her hands, grinning, and stood up when the bell rang.

* * *

**Yeah! Done!  
So has anyone figured out the meaning of the code yet? It's 5-5-10-4  
OC's needed!**

Read and _Review_! Flames are welcome!


	3. It begins Part 1

**Yeah Chapter Dos! **

**This might be my shortest chapter but who can tell?**

**BTW anyone figure out the code yet? Hint: (look at the bottom after reading this chapter) 5-5-10-4**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean we have to live there!?" Blossom screamed.

They are now standing at the Mayor's office, Blossom discussing the matter of their home. The girls have no idea how to pay their electricity and water bills for a month now and in result they have been shut off.

Bubbles is holding Buttercup's hand for two reasons: one, because she's scared of what' s going to happen to them; and two, it's to restrain Buttercup from screaming at Mayor and Miss Bellum.

"As I've said, Blossom, your father is… gone… " they all flinched at that, "…and according to law, children – even teenagers – under the age of eighteen cannot live on their own." Miss Bellum explained.

Blossom leaned over the Mayor's table, "Please, Mayor. We don't need to go to a foster home. We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

"I'm sorry Blossom, but Miss – ah – Bellum, here, told me that both your water and electricity have been cut off." Mayor said.

Blossom stood back, head down, hands on her sides, defeated. Buttercup and Bubbles walked towards their leader and put a hand on her shoulder. Blossom looked at both Bubbles and Buttercup and gave them a small smile.

They turned and left without another word.

Once they were outside the girls flew towards Townsville Park. They landed in front of a bench and sat there in silence.

Buttercup was the first to break the silence, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" she said, leaning back.

Blossom leaned forward, head down, hands together, "I don't know, Buttercup. We've used the last of the Professor's – not mention our – money." She sighed, "It looks like we _have _to get jobs."

Bubbles looked at her, "But you said we don't have the time? Besides, even if we _do _work, whenever a monster or a villain do something we have to skip."

"I know. That's the problem. We won't do a very good job and we would wind up getting fired anyway."

Blossom and Bubbles leaned back as well. All three girls closed their eyes and groaned.

They've only closed their eyes for a couple seconds when they feel their sunlight being blocked. Buttercup opened her eyes and sat up and groaned. Blossom and Bubbles also opened their eyes and sat up, looking at Buttercup confused, then looked in front of them. Blossom groaned while Bubbles only sighed.

The Rowdyruff Boys are standing in front of them smirking.

"What the hell do you jackasses want?" Buttercup practically growled.

Butch only smirked more, "Oh you know. Eavesdropping… "

"… Like what _criminals _like us do." Brick finished, giving Blossom a pointed look. She just rolled her eyes.

"It sounds like you girls could use a lot of help." Boomer said.

"And it would be beneficial to all of us…" Brick started.

"… If you three would like to stay with us." Butch finished.

Buttercup stood up abruptly at that, "Hell no!"

Blossom stood up as well and put a hand on her shoulder, "Buttercup, wait." She looked at Brick and glared at him, "Why?"

He looked back at her, hands in his pocket, "Why what?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Why would you like _us_ to stay with _you_?"

"Would you believe it's out of the goodness of our hearts?"

"No." she said bluntly.

Brick put his hand on his chest in mock pain, "Wow, Pinky. I'm hurt. And here I thought to act like a good Samaritan once in a while."

A vein popped in Blossom's temple and glared harder at Brick, "Oh shut the fuck up, Br-"

"Okay!" Boomer interrupted. All girls looked at him, "You wanna know the real reason?"

"It would really help." Bubbles said, arms crossed.

Boomer looked at Butch and Brick to see Butch grinning at Buttercup and her seething, trying to control herself from punching him in the straight on the face. Brick was daring him with his glare to tell them exactly why, and Boomer's having mixed feelings…

… Until he saw Bubble's hopeful face and found new found courage.

Boomer rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh… you see… Mojo actually got us our own place and well… he sometimes check on us and well, you know us guys, we don't usually clean," he looked at Butch, "and well-"

"Hold up." Buttercup interrupted, "So you just want us there to be your _maids_!?"

Brick shrugged, "In a way."

Buttercup's fuming now, her hands clenched at her side, "There is absolutely no fucking way we're-"

Bubbles and Blossom yanked Buttercup to the side, a few feet away from the boys. The three of them crouched down and, knowing about the boy's super hearing, lowered their voices so it's a little below a whisper.

"What's the big deal!?" Buttercup scream-whispered.

"I think we should take it." Bubbles said.

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at her oddly, "What!?" they whisper-screamed.

Bubbles stared at them, "Well, they're offering us to stay with them. I know they're the enemy but really… what other options do we have?"

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other. Both of them don't want anything to do with the boys, but with the way their living, what other choice do they _really _have?

They both, though reluctantly, nodded. Bubbles smiled at them and all three of them walked back to where the boys were. Buttercup went back to where she was standing, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. Blossom stood in front of Brick, a hand on her hip, and a very irritated expression.

She glared at him and growled, "Fine."

All the boy's eyes widened. Brick put his pinkie in his ear and pretended to clean it, "I'm sorry, I didn't get that." he took it out, "What did you say?"

Blossom took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at each of the boys, looking at Brick last, "I said… f-fine. We'll… help… out." She struggled to say.

Brick and Butch smirked. Brick crossed his arms and Butch put his hands in his pockets, while Boomer flew to a nearby tree and sat on one of its branches, not wanting to be part of the other condition the boys have in mind.

"So~ you girls aren't going to back down?" Butch asked, they, though reluctantly, nodded.

"You sure? You ain't gonna chicken out on us?" Brick asked.

Buttercup glared at him, "Yes! Okay!? Now when do we move in!?" she yelled.

Butch put a finger up and wagged it, "Uh-uh. Before that," he looked at Brick, grinning, and Brick smirked back in return, "there's something that you girls would need to do every time we come home."

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup looked worried. They're not sure what the boys would want, and they're pretty sure that they wouldn't want to find out.

* * *

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M WEARING THAT SHIT!" Buttercup yelled.

The boys showed the girls their house and they have to admit, it actually looks pretty decent and is actually pretty big, also considering the fact that the house was _messy. _The boys showed them their rooms which are right beside the boys', all three having their own room.

Butch also led them to a special closet right beside the bathroom. Inside were three different designs to a _lot _of costumes that ranged from nurse's outfit to a sailor uniform, and even a playboy bunny outfit.

Blossom turned to Butch, irritation and disgust clear on her expression, "Is this _your _idea?" she asked, arms crossed.

He put a hand over his chest, mock hurt, "It pains me to be the first to be pointed on." He put both his hands inside his jean pockets, "But, yeah, it was. But Brick didn't disagree."

Blossom turned her head towards Brick with the same expressions that she directed towards Butch but intensified and Brick glared at Butch for aiming the blame at him, "Aren't you supposed to be the _leader _of you three? Why would you agree to this!?"

He shrugged, "Never really knew that they would be used." He said in a very nonchalant way.

"These are so _cute_!" All heads turn towards the blonde shifting through the outfits. She felt eyes looking towards her and turned around, sheepishly smiling, "Yes?"

"How can you fucking say that these-these... things... are cute!" Buttercup shouted at Bubbles.

She pouted, "What's wrong with them? They _are _cute."

"You do know that they're going to make us wear _these _at some point, right?" Blossom asked.

"I kinda got that. But still, these are adorable!" Bubbles cooed.

Buttercup turned towards the boys, "So what's the connection between these disgusting things and us!?" she demanded, then added, "Either than me burning them to ashes."

Butch and Brick looked at each other, "May I?" Butch asked.

"Be my guest." Brick answered, still smirking.

Butch took out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Bubbles, knowing that she's the only one of the sister's who won't rip the paper to pieces. Butch tapped the paper, "These are the order of the outfits that you three are going to wear the outfits in this closet. We know that you won't be able to pay rent, or for anything really, so this little cosplay will be payment enough..."

"Oh hell no!" Buttercup screamed.

"... And if you don't," he continued, "then have fun sleeping on the streets. Not just the one who wouldn't wear them, but for _all _you three." Butch finished.

* * *

**Ha ha! Oh Butch, why so evil?**

**Okay, so the Hint... not really all that helpful but I'm saying it anyway: It is not a date or anything to do with time ;) **

Read and **_REVIEW!_**


End file.
